Fairy Godparents
|image= Abracatastrophe2261.jpg |caption= |aliases= |haircolor= |eyecolor= |haircolorbox= |eyecolorbox= |gender= Varies |species= Fairies |age= |affiliations=Godchildren |friends= |enemies= |loveinterests= |occupation= |homeworld=Fairy World |residence=Earth |interests= |goal=Helping miserable human children |godparents= |siblings= |godsiblings= |godchildren= |parents= |grandparents= |spouses= |children= |grandchildren= |pets= |others= |first= The Fairly OddParents! (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) |last= Fancy Schmancy |voiced by= |played by= }}Fairy Godparents are Fairies that have taken up the task of watching over a miserable human child in need. Characteristics ﻿A fairy godparent is usually around the same height of a human child. Fairies are defined as "free spirited" and "colorful". There is, however, a distinction between a fairy and a fairy godparent. Fairies are able to roam free in fairy world, living as they please. By going to the Fairy Academy, a fairy can become a fairy godparent and get assigned to a godchild. Fairy Godparents are mainly property used to make a miserable child happy again, but they must be treated with respect or love, as it is shown that if pushed too far, both a fairy and its godchild can give up possession of the other. Fairy Godparents have more power in reality warping than normal Fairies, and are trained in happy wish making, as shown in This Is Your Wish. The Fairy Godparents are led, trained, and assigned by Jorgen Von Strangle. Until that point, Fairy Godparents are to engage in certain activities assigned by Jorgen and are his ''property until assigned. Fairies must abide by a large rule book called Da Rules. They are, in fact, unable to go against the rules even if they want (or mean) to, as any attempt will be covered by a raspberry-like noise, the shine going dark, and the wand falling like rubber. In most uses Fairy Godparents are able to give their godchild any wish that doesn't break the rules. Some Fairy Godparents are nice and kind, while some are rough and mean. They take on disguises in public, usually a pet at home or an everyday object. The disguise the Godparent takes on will usually have their face on it and be the favorite color of the Godparent (Ex. Wanda's disguises are all pink). The revelation of a fairy will result in confiscation by Jorgen and the godchild's memory being erased. Fairy Godparents are usually assigned to a kid with parents that are similar to their personality, in a way of a foil. For example, Timmy's parents are rather wild and foolish in personality, as well as very neglectful, So his godparents are the same, only they pay extra attention to Timmy, unlike his neglectful parents. Remy's parents are very self adsorbed and narcissistic, and pay more attention to money and social appearance than their son, so his godparent is similar, only he is in love with his looks, rather than his money, and sticks to Remy all the time. Fairy Godparents are usually assigned to a single child, however, there is no rule forbidding more than one godchild either. It has been shown that siblings can share the same godparents if both are miserable enough. Tammy and Tommy Turner, the future Timmy Turner's children, appear to both share Cosmo and Wanda at the end of Channel Chasers. Siblings Marty and Mitzie were also both assigned Cosmo and Wanda at the end of A Fairly Odd Summer. It was later revealed in The Big Fairy Share Scare by Jorgen that there is a fairy godparent shortage due to fairies leaving the profession and high rise in demand. Due to this, Timmy now shares Cosmo and Wanda with his neighbor, Chloe Carmichael starting in Season 10 and beyond as it appears. It is unknown if the fairy shortage is ever resolved, as all of Cosmo and Wanda's known future godchildren are in pairs. Known Fairy Godparents *Cosmo *Wanda *Irving *Juandissimo Magnifico *Swizzle Known Former Fairy Godparents *Blonda - ''temporarily switched roles with her twin sister Wanda to see what her life was like *Jorgen von Strangle - was Winston's godparent in The Zappys and Timmy Turner in Temporary Fairy *Juandissimo Magnifico - He was the fairy godparent of Remy Buxaplenty, it appears he no longer is, as he is not referenced in Remy's most recent appearance, Country Clubbed. *Norm the Genie - He was the fairy godparent of Chester McBadbat in Fairy Idol '' *Poof - ''Was Dolores-Day Crocker's "fairy godperson" in Fairly Old Parent *Stan - only has appeared in The Zappys! along with his godchild Sally '' *Timmy Turner - ''switched roles with his fairies for a day' Category:Fairies Category:Terms Category:Magical